Piper the Treecko
Home Life Piper enjoyed her life at home, going to school with her friends, and her favourite class would be Battling and Art. She was was excellent at creating flowers similar to her DragonBreath Rose. At her home, a bamboo house, she was alone with her father. They did not know what had happened to Piper's brother, as he had been kidnapped by humans, probably to be used as a starter for a trainer. Her mother had been killed by an invasion of monkeys. Her father cared for her just as much as her mother and was even more protective of her after what had happened to Leaf. She was hardy and arrogant on the outside, but cared deeply for her friends and family. Monkey Invasion The invasion happened in the night, when Piper had been only 6 years of age. Hordes of monkeys that wanted more territory had burst out of the forest surrounding the Treecko Village. Pan/Simisear, Pan/Simipour, Pan/Simisage, Darmanitan, Monferno, Infernape, Aipom and Ambipom had attacked in large numbers. The fire types caused devastation, but the Sceptile that knew Earthquake and Bulldoze gave them hard fights. The Aerial Acers and Acrobats attacked the Monferno and Infernape. Only the Elite Grovyle were able to join the Sceptile facing the fire monkeys, and the other Grovyle attacked the Pour and Sage monkeys, as well as the Ambipom and Aipom. Piper's parents were fighting in the ruckus, and Piper's mother was facing off against Prima Blaze, the leader of the Monkeys. She was struck down in front of Piper's young and innocent eyes and the Darmanitan loomed over her, laughing evilly. She looked up, anger and hatred boiling inside her. Her DragonBreath attack was being boosted by the rose in her moth, and she attacked. She got in a long hard hit before the Damanitan registered what was happening, after the shock of being attacked by one so young. The huge ape swung it's fist towards Piper, who dodged the hand that was the size of Piper herself, and crawled up the ape's arm, up to his ear. Then, suddenly, her father was there, his OverGrow ability activated in rage. She jumped off the Darmanitan, not wanting to come between the two as they engaged in legendary combat. Her father used Earthquake once, but not again. He continued going at Prima with Leaf Blade, until the monkey lay dead on the floor. The other primates, seeing their leader fallen, fled in fear and the grass raptor/geckos were victorious, though at cost. DragonBreath Rose The DragonBreath Rose is a rare rose created planted once every thousand years in a small alcove near Treecko Village. It enhances the power of DragonBreath to 120 base power, but discards STAB of DragonBreath. Piper came across it just before she left for a new life of adventure. Family Father- Al the Sceptile *Mother- Cesped the Sceptile- Deceased *Adopted Brother- Ace the Taillow *Brother- Leaf the Treecko- Lost *Grandfather- Blue the Altaria *Grandmother- Pine the Sceptile Currently Held Items DragonBreath Rose- Piper's special item. *5 Reviver Seeds- Present from Treecko Village Adventuring Alliance (TAVA) *Gold Ribbon- Cesped's will. *Weather Band- Al's present to Piper when she left. Category:Bipeds Category:Grass-Types Category:Treecko Category:Pokémon Category:Female